Le tombeau de glace
by NotreDame
Summary: Petite histoire sur Natassia.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient. Je n'essaie pas de m'enrichir avec.

_Le tombeau de glace_

Personne dans l'entourage de Natassia ne savait qu'elle avait un amant. Officiellement, elle s'était retrouvée enceinte par hasard et avait élevé son enfant seule. Sereine et optimiste, elle avait parfois du mal à joindre les deux bouts mais l'amour de son petit garçon suffisait toujours à la rendre heureuse.

Elle s'était trouvé un travail comme serveuse dans un bar. Tous les soirs, elle rentrait juste à temps pour donner à manger à son fils, le border dans son lit et lui raconter une histoire. Ou alors, parfois ils regardaient tomber la neige ensemble. Dehors, le givre brillait comme du diamant et ils se félicitaient tous deux d'avoir une chambre chaude pour dormir. Et il finissait toujours par s'endormir, heureux, la tête dans le creux du bras de sa maman.

Deux fois par an, l'amant de Natassia passait dans la ville voisine. Elle confiait alors le petit Hyoga à une baby-sitter, mettait sa plus jolie robe et allait le rejoindre. Ils dînaient au restaurant, puis passaient la nuit à l'hôtel. Quand elle partait le lendemain, il lui donnait toujours deux petites boîtes de chocolats, une pour elle et une pour le petit. Elle aurait aimé qu'il le rencontre mais jusqu'ici, il avait toujours refusé.

* * *

Ce soir-là, quand Mitsumasa Kido vit arriver Natassia, il ouvrit des yeux ronds. La jeune mère était suivie d'un petit enfant. Elle alla droit vers lui et il fit un pas en arrière.

\- Que fait ton fils ici ?!

\- Voyons, protesta-t-elle, ce n'est pas mon fils. J'ai laissé Hyoga à la maison.

Kido réalisa alors que le petit garçon était entré en même temps qu'un couple qu'il suivait maintenant vers une des tables. Il soupira de soulagement.

\- Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Pourquoi ? Il s'agit aussi de ton fils, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas le rencontrer ?

\- Un jour, je t'expliquerai…

Il l'entraîna jusqu'à la table et commanda du vin pour deux. Il lui demanda des nouvelles du petit Hyoga : s'il était en bonne santé, s'il apprenait vite, s'il s'était fait de nouveaux amis… Natassia répondit parcimonieusement et finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, exactement ?

\- Mais juste être un bon père, voyons !

\- Comme avec tous tes enfants ?

La question le prit de court. Se doutait-elle de quelque chose ? Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, elle repoussa son verre et expliqua :

\- Tu t'es endormi juste après la dernière fois qu'on a fait l'amour. J'ai regardé dans la corbeille où tu venais de jeter le préservatif et j'ai constaté qu'il était percé. Ça m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, j'ai fouillé tes affaires et j'ai constaté que toutes tes capotes étaient percées ! Tu as essayé de me mettre enceinte à mon insu !

Kido ne répondit rien. Il était piégé. La colère de Natassia était légitime mais il s'imaginait être dans son bon droit. Il allait devoir ruser.

\- Tu n'as pas envie d'avoir d'autres enfants ? s'enquit-il.

\- Non. Si je t'ai demandé de mettre un préservatif, c'est pour ne pas me retrouver enceinte une deuxième fois.

\- Pourtant, tu as l'air d'adorer être mère…

\- Et aux autres femmes, tu leur dit la même chose ? explosa-t-elle.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- J'ai aussi trouvé une liste dans la poche de ta veste. Une liste de dix femmes avec leurs coordonnées, le nom et âge de leurs enfants et des commentaires : _« A remettre enceinte le plus tôt possible », « Avortement spontané », « problèmes financiers, envoyer plus d'argent… »_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Natassia… murmura Kido en baissant les yeux.

Il espérait l'apitoyer mais cela ne marcherait pas. La belle Russe était hors d'elle.

\- On dirait que tu t'es fabriqué une collection d'incubateurs à qui tu rends visite séparément pour avoir une collection d'enfants, c'est ça ?!

Il avoua :

\- J'aurais préféré le formuler autrement.

\- Mais tu n'as pas honte ?! Moi, j'adore être maman mais il y a sûrement au moins une femme sur cette liste qui s'est trouvée enceinte contre son gré ! Tu l'as torturée !

\- C'est pour servir une juste cause ! éructa Kido.

Il préféra ne pas préciser que ces femmes étaient plus d'une centaine et non pas dix. Pour tout dire, il se sentait à la fois inquiet et impressionné. Le seul point commun entre toutes ces femmes était qu'elles étaient seules, sans famille, en situation précaire et en très bonne santé. Beaucoup s'étaient avérées facile à manipuler. Natassia était la première à avoir compris ce qui se passait et Mitsumasa se prit à espérer que son fils ait hérité de sa perspicacité.

En désespoir de cause, il lui expliqua tout : Athéna, les chevaliers, les guerres entre les dieux... Natassia l'écouta, pensive, puis fit mine de remettre son manteau.

\- Je rentre ! lança-t-elle. Merci pour le vin.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ?

\- Je crois que c'est l'histoire la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendue. Et puis, quand bien même ce serait vrai, je refuse que tu entraînes mon petit garçon dans cette guerre. Il mérite mieux que ça.

\- Hyoga est né pour être chevalier ! s'énerva Kido. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de son destin !

\- Et ce n'est pas à toi non plus ! Reviens quand il aura dix-huit ans, il décidera lui-même de ce qu'il veut faire.

\- Dix-huit ans, c'est beaucoup trop vieux pour commencer à apprendre. Son apprentissage doit commencer le plus tôt possible.

Elle se figea et le fixa du regard, stupéfaite. Toute la colère du monde se lisait dans son regard.

\- Alors tu ne veux pas seulement le transformer en chair à canon, tu veux aussi lui voler son enfance ? Je croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien ! Quand je t'ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte et à quel point ça me rendait heureuse, tu m'as dit que tu paierais la pension pour que mon fils ne manque jamais de rien ! Tu disais que tu voulais le meilleur pour lui, comment as-tu pu me mentir depuis le début ?

\- Je veux le meilleur pour lui ! répéta-t-il.

\- Non. Tu veux contrôler sa vie. C'est moi qui me suis occupée de lui à chaque instant, depuis qu'il est né. Personne ne me le prendra.

\- Mais il a un destin qui l'attend !

\- Ce sera lui qui décidera de son propre destin, rétorqua Natassia. En attendant, je ne veux plus que tu me parles, plus jamais. Et je ne veux plus non plus de ton sale argent.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et sortit en claquant la porte…

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

Natassia fulminait toujours quand elle poussa la porte de son logement. La baby-sitter parut surprise : elle ne l'attendait pas si tôt. Natassia la paya et la renvoya sous le regard intrigué du petit Hyoga, qui se trouvait déjà au lit.

\- Ça va, Maman ? demanda-t-il en se levant pour aller lui faire un câlin.

\- Oui ! Ecoute, j'ai juste eu une soirée compliquée, c'est tout.

\- Si quelqu'un est méchant avec toi, je lui ferai la tête au carré ! s'écria-t-il en serrant ses petits poings.

Natassia éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle l'aimait tellement ! Jamais elle n'accepterait que Kido ou qui que ce soit se serve de lui comme d'une arme. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire, seule et sans argent ?

Les jours passèrent et la jeune mère dût faire des économies sur tout : nourriture, chauffage, transports... Elle commença à chercher un deuxième travail pour survivre avec son enfant. Il faisait de plus en plus froid et la neige tombait à nouveau. Parfois, Natassia oubliait sa tristesse et allait jouer avec son fils dans la neige. Ils riaient et se lançaient des boules de neige, après quoi ils rentraient, frigorifiés. Natassia bordait le petit dans son lit et allait cacher ses larmes d'inquiétude. Comment allaient-ils passer l'hiver ?

La réponse arriva par le courrier quelques semaines plus tard. Mitsumasa lui proposait de venir le rejoindre au Japon avec Hyoga pour voir elle-même ce qu'il avait prévu. Pour qu'ils puissent faire le trajet, il avait joint un énorme colis : des vêtements appropriés au climat plus tempéré du Japon, des documents sur les pays qu'ils allaient traverser, de l'argent et, encore une fois, ces deux petites boites de chocolats. Il avait pensé à tout.

Natassia réfléchit longuement et prit sa décision. Privée de sa pension, elle arrivait à peine à joindre les deux bouts. En outre, les gens ne lui faisaient pas confiance à cause de sa réputation de mère célibataire. Elle allait prendre l'argent et s'installer dans un autre pays avec Hyoga. Elle trouverait un meilleur travail et pourrait enfin prendre un nouveau départ. Peut-être qu'ensuite, elle arriverait à contacter une autre mère de cette liste qu'elle avait recopiée à l'insu de Kido. Avec un peu de chance, elles uniraient leurs forces et obtiendraient enfin justice.

* * *

Le bateau s'éloignait des côtes de la Sibérie. Epuisée, Natassia n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait réussi à tout boucler en moins d'un mois : le transfert bancaire, le déménagement, la vente de ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas emporter… Elle se sentait nettement mieux maintenant. Hyoga, qui la tenait par la main, semblait songeur.

\- On aura de la neige avec notre nouvelle maison ? s'enquit-il.

\- Peut-être beaucoup moins, mon chéri. Là où on va, les hivers sont moins froids.

\- Oh, c'est dommage ! C'est tellement beau, la neige !

\- Oui, mais tu sais, il y aura plein de choses merveilleuses, là-bas ! Tu pourras sortir nager en été, par exemple.

\- Pourquoi on peut pas nager ici, maman ?

\- Eh bien, l'eau est beaucoup trop froide. Elle est tellement froide que rien de ce qui s'y trouve ne se décompose, c'est trop dangereux d'y aller.

\- Je comprends pas.

\- Eh bien, si tu laissais tomber une plante dans l'eau, par exemple, ses fleurs ne se faneraient jamais. Elles mourraient tout de suite et resteraient comme ça, toujours belles mais comme transformées en glace.

Hyoga médita ces paroles un instant. Cette histoire lui faisait un peu peur. Comme il faisait très froid, Natassia l'emmena à l'intérieur du bateau. Au cours du dîner, elle sympathisa avec un jeune couple tandis que Hyoga devenait copain avec leurs deux enfants. Le courant passait si bien que l'aîné finit par l'inviter à venir jouer dans leur cabine.

\- Non ! protesta Natassia. Je veux dire, je ne veux pas vous importuner.

\- Il ne nous embête pas du tout ! s'écria la mère. Regardez comme ils ont déjà l'air de bien s'entendre !

Natassia les regarda et sentit son cœur fondre. Son petit garçon, la personne la plus importante de sa vie, avait l'air tellement heureux avec ses nouveaux amis ! Elle décida que cela devait continuer : personne ne le lui prendrait jamais. Après le dîner, elle l'accompagna à la porte et l'embrassa.

\- Amuse-toi bien ! s'écria-t-elle tandis qu'il lui rendait son câlin.

\- Maman, pourquoi j'ai pas de papa ?

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui pose cette question un jour où l'autre. Elle savait exactement quoi lui répondre.

\- Mais si, répondit-elle. Tu as un père merveilleux, il est au ciel et il veille sur toi. C'est Dieu.

\- J'ai le droit de dire à tout le monde que Dieu est mon père ?

\- Heu non, ça il vaut mieux éviter.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tout le monde ne croit pas au Dieu des chrétiens. Il y a aussi des gens qui sont athées, juifs, musulmans, bouddhistes… On est tous différents et c'est très bien. Tu sais, je ne parle pas de ma religion à des inconnus parce que ce serait déplacé.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui. Tu vois ça ?

Elle lui montra le crucifix qu'elle portait toujours sur elle. Hyoga hocha la tête.

\- Si je porte toujours ça sur moi, c'est par amour pour mon Dieu, expliqua-t-elle. Et si je le cache sous mes vêtements, c'est par politesse. La religion, c'est quelque chose de privé.

\- Je pourrais l'avoir avec moi, ce soir ? demanda timidement le petit garçon. Comme ça, j'aurai mon père avec moi.

Natassia éclata de rire et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Oui, mais fais-y bien attention. Tiens, prends ça aussi. Tu partageras avec les autres, d'accord ? Je viendrai te chercher plus tard.

Elle venait de lui passer son crucifix autour du cou en le cachant sous sa chemise et de lui mettre une des boîtes de chocolat de Mitsumasa Kido dans les mains. Son fils acquiesça et s'enquit :

\- Pourquoi tu me donne toujours la boîte blanche et tu prends toujours la boîte rouge ?

\- Parce que ceux dans la boîte rouge sont à la liqueur. C'est pour les adultes, pas pour les enfants, tu comprends ? Je t'aime.

Sur ce, elle le serra dans ses bras, le fit entrer, remercia encore les adultes et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle se sentait trop fatiguée pour sortir ce soir mais elle savait qu'une soirée dansante était prévue à bord le soir suivant. Par jeu, elle sortit sa plus jolie robe du placard, l'enfila et se regarda dans la glace. Pas mal. Elle allait probablement tourner des têtes. Il n'y avait pas de mal à ça, après tout. Elle qui s'était sacrifiée pendant tant d'années allait enfin s'amuser un peu.

Elle s'écroula sur le lit, ivre de joie, et attrapa la petite boîte rouge. Ce bateau allait l'emmener très loin, Kido ne lui prendrait jamais son enfant et elle était en train de savourer un merveilleux dessert chocolaté à ses dépens. La vie était belle.

Dès la première bouchée, elle sentit sa tête tourner. C'était la houle, probablement. Elle mangea un deuxième, puis un troisième chocolat, et perdit connaissance. Elle n'entendit pas la cloche, ni le signal d'alarme, et elle ne bougea pas quand les gens se mirent à courir dans le couloir en hurlant que le bateau était en train de couler.

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

Hyoga était toujours en train de jouer avec les deux autres enfants quand une forte secousse ébranla le bateau. L'instant d'après, l'alarme résonna. Immédiatement, les parents attrapèrent quelques affaires et crièrent aux enfants de mettre leurs manteaux et de sortir.

\- On va dans les canots de sauvetage ! expliqua le père en s'efforçant de garder son calme.

\- Et ma maman ? s'inquiéta Hyoga.

\- Elle est sûrement déjà dans les canots et si elle n'y est pas, elle nous rejoindra ! Viens, on va pas te laisser tout seul !

Le petit garçon les suivit à contrecœur. Autour de lui, les adultes s'agitaient et criaient très fort. Lui-même cherchait du regard le manteau rose de sa mère. Où était-elle donc ?

\- Je dois retourner chercher ma maman ! cria-t-il en essayant de s'échapper.

\- NON ! Personne ne laissera jamais un enfant retourner en cabine, c'est trop dangereux ! Reste avec nous, on retrouvera vite ta mère !

Le père pensait sincèrement ce qu'il disait. Natassia lui avait fait l'effet d'une femme intelligente et raisonnable et il était certain qu'elle avait rejoint les canots de sauvetage dès que possible, comme tout le monde. Toujours inquiet, Hyoga les suivit cependant.

Ce fut la nuit la plus longue de sa vie. Serré dans un canot au milieu d'inconnus, il regarda le bateau couler en frissonnant de froid, les deux mains sur sa petite croix. Bientôt, les secours arrivèrent et il finit par se retrouver dans un hôpital avec un médecin qui l'examinait. Il répéta la même question encore et encore : « où est ma maman ? ». Et puis, une dame à l'air gentil s'assit devant lui et lui tendit un mug de chocolat chaud.

\- Merci, Madame, énonça-t-il. Vous savez où est ma maman ?

\- Elle s'appelle Natassia Almaz, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Quand est-ce que je retrouverai ma maman ?

La dame lui prit la main et lui sourit avec tristesse.

\- Ecoute, mon petit, il va falloir être très courageux, dit-elle d'une voix qui tremblait un peu. Ta maman ne reviendra pas.

\- Mais si, elle reviendra ! Elle m'aime !

\- Elle était dans le bateau quand il a coulé. Je suis vraiment désolée. Est-ce que ton papa peut s'occuper de toi ?

Hyoga détourna la tête et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. L'eau froide de Sibérie tuait toutes les personnes qui s'y plongeaient. Sa mère était piégée sous l'eau, belle et morte à jamais.

\- Mon père est dans le ciel ! balbutia-t-il.

\- Tu as des grands-parents ? Un oncle ou une tante qui pourraient s'occuper de toi ?

\- Non.

\- Ecoute, je suis travailleuse sociale et je vais m'occuper de toi en attendant que tu sois pris en charge. D'accord ?

Hyoga hocha la tête et prit une gorgée de son chocolat, qui ne lui sembla même pas bon. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. C'était quoi, une travailleuse sociale ? Par qui allait-il être pris en charge ? Et pourquoi lui avait-on pris sa maman ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter ça ?

* * *

Le petit garçon se posait encore ces questions quand un inconnu vint le chercher quelques jours plus tard. Il ne l'avait jamais vu mais lui semblait le connaître.

\- Je m'appelle Mitsumasa Kido ! dit-il en lui tendant la main. Ta mère m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et j'ai une proposition à te faire.

Il lui expliqua tout : Athéna, le cosmos, le destin qui l'attendait… Hyoga l'écouta en silence et resta pensif un long moment, les doigts crispés sur le crucifix qu'il avait gardé sur lui depuis le naufrage.

\- Donc, si je fais tout ça, à la fin j'aurai des superpouvoirs ? demanda-t-il enfin.

C'était tentant. S'il devenait chevalier, il pourrait plonger sous la glace et rendre visite à Natassia sans être affecté. En tout cas, ce serait mieux que de rester ici. Le petit Hyoga ne supportait plus d'être regardé avec pitié par tous les gens qu'il croisait.

\- Je veux faire ça ! décida-il enfin.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Mitsumasa Kido se demanda si Natassia avait mangé les chocolats à la liqueur et si oui, s'ils étaient la cause de son décès. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de la tuer, c'était pour cela qu'il les avait fait empoisonner avec une substance qui cause simplement des pertes de connaissance. Il avait pensé que si Natassia était déclarée incapable de s'occuper de son fils, il aurait été facile de demander la garde du petit Hyoga et d'en faire un chevalier.

Il était difficile d'éloigner ces enfants de leurs mères. Certaines avaient accepté de mener leurs grossesses à terme et de lui céder la garde définitive en échange de grosses sommes d'argent mais d'autres comme Natassia s'étaient un peu trop attachées à eux et il s'était senti obligé de kidnapper leurs fils et de les déposer dans divers orphelinats en leur faisant croire que leurs mères étaient décédées.

Et puis, il y avait le problème des sœurs : la moitié des bébés qu'il avait conçus étaient des filles mais Kido s'imaginait que les filles ne seraient pas des chevaliers valables, c'est pourquoi il se contentait de verser une pension à leurs mères avant de disparaître de leur vie. Il avait commis l'erreur de laisser le petit Seiya passer plusieurs années avec sa sœur aînée et le gosse s'était tellement attaché à elle que cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Dans le cas de Natassia, c'était encore pire : Kido la savait prête à tout pour protéger son fils. Il avait pensé que ces chocolats empoisonnés étaient une bonne solution mais maintenant, il se posait des questions. Le poison l'avait-elle empêchée de quitter le bateau à temps ? Etait-il un meurtrier ? Il ne saurait probablement jamais…

\- Tu sais, dit-il, je crois que ta mère aurait voulu que tu deviennes chevalier très vite. On va commencer le plus tôt possible…

_La fin !_

Note : oui, je sais que j'ai fait pas mal d'entorses à l'histoire originale. Désolée, pas désolée. Bonne journée !


End file.
